A Chance at Life
by slayer of destiny
Summary: After their marriage in A Chance of Normal, Harry and Fabian settle into their lives together. Getting to know each other and finding their places in each other's lives before Harry has to go back to Hogwarts. And falling in love with each other along the way. Series continued in A Chance Of Family


Bill was going to break something soon he was sure of it, he wondered frantically if it was possible to burst a blood vessel trying to hold in your laughter. Or perhaps crack a rib, he could only imagine the teasing he would get from his family and work colleagues, the notoriously good curse breaker who had also been battling Death Eaters for the last year, final battle hero, rushed into St Mungo's for laughter related blood vessel popping. How undignified!

His mum and dad were putting on a quite spectacular show, his mum had her head buried in her husband's shoulder, a large handkerchief capturing the loud sobs she was letting out, every now and then a hysterical wailing of what could have happened to poor Harry, how much danger he had to be in, why hadn't Dumbledore realised he had been missing for over a week sooner. His dad was sitting stony faced looking as though he was going to throw up, shaking his head every now and then and slipping in pointed remarks about the safety around Harry's home and how it had been breached.

And Sirius! He and Molly were surely tying for trying to win one of those Muggle Odscar thingies. Sirius was storming around like a wounded bull, throwing plates and dishes - all of which amazingly managed to veer near those who were insulting Harry for putting himself in danger - shouting and ranting, while looking terrified for his godson.

Honestly Bill had known that they had to be good to have managed to deceive everyone, and himself, for over a year but this was spectacular, and he was terrified that he was going to burst out laughing, because every time one of them spoke more accusations and shouting was aimed at Dumbledore from around to table by the other Order members. As it was it was all he could do to maintain a mask of concern and worry for the 'missing' Harry Potter while in serious danger of cracking a ribs, popping a blood vessel or perhaps even wetting himself as his mother let out a particularly ear splitting wail ad seemed to break down into violent sobs just as a fruit bowl narrowly missed Dumbledore's right ear.

The entire Order was in disarray shouting and screaming at each other, hurling accusations left right and centre about whose fault this was, more and more dramatic theories as to what could have happened to Harry were being thrown around - someone even shouting about Voldemort not really being dead. And all the while Dumbledore was trying, and miserably failing, to regain order and calm everyone down. His 'trust me I'm a powerful but sweet and slightly demented old Grandfather, do as I say, but only because you really want to' twinkle in his blue eyes was nearly blinding in his attempt to regain control.

His need to laugh died quickly however when he noticed a pair of brown eyes on him. Ron's eyes quickly flicked from himself to their mum, Sirius, their Dad, Dumbledore and then did another circuit before he leaned to whisper into Hermione's ear who was sitting wringing her hands frantically beside him. She stilled for only a second before covering her face with her hands in a move that said worry. But not before Bill saw the little smirk on her face. Ron's eyes once again met him and though he was still looking outwardly worried and shocked at his best friend's disappearance, his eyes were telling Bill he knew they had something to do with it. Slowly and discretely after making sure no one was watching him Bill made the smallest incline of his head to let his little brother know he was right. Ron buried his face into Hermione's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her as though in comfort, hiding the smile he hadn't been able to repress any more as Dumbledore finally lost his temper and shouted at them all to shut up.

* * *

><p>Harry shrieked and kicked out at his attacker, throwing his arms out hoping to make contact, but the arms around his waist were too strong and he had to gulp in a quick breath before he was submerged under the water.<p>

He nearly lost the breath when Fabian shot forwards and sealed their lips together under the water for a second before his powerful legs pulled them to the surface of the pool, his arms wrapped firmly around Harry's waist. Harry couldn't stop his laughter as their heads broke the surface, Fabian grinning cheekily at him only to splutter when he was met with a face full of water as he leant in for another kiss. Harry used his shock to break free off his hold and started swimming away as fast as he could, only to let out an undignified squawk when he found himself captured, lifted and thrown a few feet through the air to splash back down into the water.

When he rose to the surface Fabian wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and pressed a kiss to Harry's shoulder, before trailing little kisses and nips all the way up his neck and along his jaw line until Harry turned his head to press their lips together. It had been two weeks and while he was still a little shy at the start of their kisses Fabian had kissed and hugged him or just touched him often enough since that first night that Harry was feeling more and more at ease.

He instigated kisses between them more, finding courage to lean over a kiss Fabian before sitting with him on the sofa when he walked into the room, kissing him in thanks for a meal, or a drink, for all the little bits and pieces that Fabian did for him. He had woken him four mornings ago with a kiss and the smile that he had received had ensured that Harry had done it every morning since.

Fabian hadn't lied either he really was a tactile person, always reaching out to touch Harry, hug him, wrap his arm around him, press their legs together. And Harry, the little boy who had been locked away in the cupboard watching a family love and hug each other, he was loving every second, leaning into every touch, reaching out to Fabian as his husband reached for him.

His husband.

"What's that smile?" Fabian asked turning Harry so that his neck wasn't at an awkward angle, not releasing his grip on Harry's waist.

"I'm just thinking," Harry smiled wrapping his arms around Fabian's neck and allowing him to support them in the water.

"About?" Fabian asked curiously.

"You," Harry shrugged nonchalantly knowing the curiousness in Fabian would be triggered.

"Anything in particular about me?" Fabian asked, his eyes scanning over Harry's face for an answer.

"I'm happy," Harry said quietly running his fingers through Fabian's loose, wet red hair. The smile that he received for his admission was nearly blinding, the kiss scorching.

"You have made me so happy as well," Fabian breathed against cheek not able to stop pressing kisses there. Harry's smile was perhaps smaller than his own had been, but Fabian could see the true happy, honest joy in Harry's eyes and face.

"I'm so glad," Harry murmured between kisses.

"Glad?" Fabian hummed.

"That I said yes, that I came here," Harry hummed content sealing their lips together again.

It was only when both of them were going seriously pruny that they climbed out of the swimming pool. Fabian swung a towel around Harry's shoulders before grabbing his own, smiling down at his young husband who was looking more and more healthy as the days went on, the sun was tanning his skin a healthy shade, he had put on some needed weight, and he was looking happier and happier, more content. Something in him was relaxing.

* * *

><p>Harry rose his eyebrow and stared at the redhead in front of him unimpressed, his hand going to his hips as his eyes dragged over him.<p>

"Fabian!" he shouted making the man in front of him startle.

"Yes?" The man in front of him said after a pause.

"Fabian get your butt out here right now!" Harry snapped.

"Yes?" Fabian slunk around from around the corner looking completely guilty, and then cowed when he caught the expression on Harry's face, the glare he was getting.

"What exactly is this?" Harry glared darker pointing to Gideon who was standing there sheepishly now in the clothes Fabian had been wearing this morning.

"Erm..."

"Its something that we have done since we were children, with friends and then with people that wanted a relationship with us," Gideon admitted with an embarrassed laugh.

"Really we're probably too old to be doing it now, but old habits," Fabian coughed.

"So you wanted to see if I could tell the difference between you and your brother?" Harry glared between the two of them.

"Yes," Fabian answered looking more and more guilty.

"Did you even take into consideration that aside from the fact I have been able to tell George and Fred apart from the very start, I'm married to you, all I would have had to do was reach for your magic to know its not you?" Harry sighed.

"Did you?" Fabian frowned.

"No, I knew it wasn't you, you don't...you're not the same," Harry shrugged. "Nice to meet you Gideon," He turned to the man that was his husband's mirror, but just did not feel the same.

"You too Harry," Gideon still looked sheepish but he quickly dodged forwards and wrapped Harry into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Fabian slunk over to him looking guilty enough that Harry rolled his eyes and leant up on his toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"You're lucky you're not sleeping on the sofa," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Because you care too much to do that to me," Fabian grinned.

"Because you're back wouldn't be able to take it old man," Harry smirked. "I'll put the kettle on," He grinned almost skipping out of the room, leaving Fabian gawping after him while Gideon propped himself up against the wall laughing.

"Harry!" Fabian wailed trailing after him.

"Ah ha?" Harry grinned, that sparkle in his green eyes that Fabian was rapidly coming to love. As did he love watching Harry going around their home comfortably.

"You don't think I'm old do you?" Fabian pouted.

"Mature maybe," Harry said, his expression serious but his eyes twinkling even more.

"Ouch! That's not any better!" Fabian clutching his chest and started staggering dramatically across the kitchen towards Harry before pouncing on his now laughing husband and pinned him against the fridge with his body. "Perhaps I should prove to you how young I am?" he smirked.

"Please don't I'm still in the house, remember, your brother?" Gideon snickered.

"We're in our honeymoon phase!" Fabian shrugged, kissing Harry softly once before pulling away.

"I've been waiting two weeks to meet my new brother in law, you can control your horny self for a few hours at least!" Gideon scowled. Harry blushed darkly at the words, but he was smiling as he took in the banter between the brothers.

"I don't want to share," Fabian shrugged wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"You're just afraid Harry will realise that he married the wrong brother," Gideon smirked.

"Bite your tongue! I am clearly the better choice. And you have your own wife, don't try and steal my husband!"

"You mean like you have been trying to kidnap my family for the last two years. Honestly Harry you have no idea how happy I am that someone finally said yes to this idiot, I was beginning to worry he was going to move in with us!" Gideon shuddered.

"You try and spend a little time with your brother, sister in law and niece and nephew and this is the thanks you get!" Fabian sniffed.

"You were there every night!" Gideon laughed. "Honestly I love you and I didn't really mind, but it was a little pathetic,"

"Ouch brother, you wound me deeply!" Fabian huffed. "I have no sympathy now in telling you that when Molly, Arthur and whatever troops are coming arrive in the last week, they're staying with you - Molly's orders," He smirked at his brother.

"What! Why!? They're coming to see you!" Gideon gawped.

"We're still in our honeymoon phase, and we're not going to get much time together when I go back to school, even though I'm allowed to floo home every evening. Molly though it would be a good idea that they stay with you and allow us some space," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Oh Merlin, you're as bad as we are! I'm...I'm...I'm going to be ganged up on!" Gideon said with deep horror.

"Plus Harry has Molly wrapped around his little finger, the potential downfall for you far outweighs the potential downfall for myself," Fabian said smugly.

"Oh I see, the only reason you married me was to have a get out of free jail card from Molly!" Harry gasped staring up at Fabian before bursting out laughing as his husband spluttered at him.

"It is going to be much fun having you in the family Harry," Gideon said contentedly leaning forwards to kiss a shocked Harry on his cheek.

"I think so too," Harry smiled at Fabian who grinned back.

* * *

><p>"I like Gideon," Harry hummed as he curled up under the covers beside Fabian, now almost automatically snuggling into his side.<p>

"I'm glad, I really wanted you two to get along. I've probably driven him mad over the last few months talking about you, the life we could have, the future, whether you would say yes or no. I wanted him to meet you to see that it was everything I had hoped for and so much more," Fabian admitted, his hand brushing up and down Harry's bare back. Fabian had requested last week that they sleep naked together, if Harry was comfortable with that. At first he hadn't been sure but he had quickly come to enjoy the feeling of Fabian's warm skin against his own, the decadent feel of the sheet against naked skin.

He pressed his face into Fabian's shoulder feeling his face burning with the blush that stained his skin.

'Fabian!'

'I'm sorry, you embarrass so easily,' Fabian chuckled tugging Harry closer.

'I'm glad you're happy,' Harry said softly, lightly and shyly brushing his fingers over Fabian's ribs. He went with his husband as his free hand tugged at the back of his head, raising himself up and allowing himself to be guided to slide over and on top of Fabian. Harry gasped and pressed closer into the kiss that his husband pressed to his lips.

He rocked his hips in response to the hand that brushed down his back and cupped his bum firmly, Fabian responding quickly, his fingers biting just right into the flesh as Fabian rocked upwards, his arm wrapping around his waist as he thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry hummed into Fabian's mouth in a way that hadn't failed yet to make his husband mad with desire.

And again it worked as Fabian flipped them over, pressing down into Harry with a hard grind that had Harry's toes curling and his head snapping back as he arched into Fabian's larger body. The growling noise he received in response to his fingernails biting into Fabian's back only drove their arousal higher and Harry was more than ready by the time his husband's finger pressed inside of him in a delicious slide of friction.

'Merlin Harry, always so tight, always so hot! I think about this all the time, being inside you, loving you, I can never get enough, I will never get enough,' Fabian groaned out as though it was him with three fingers making fire dance through his veins.

'Fabian, please, please...burning...Merlin...the magic...' Harry choked wrapping his legs around Fabian, the magic that bound them together, Fabian's magic inside of his body, his own magic inside of Fabian, tying them together and feeding the fire between them, making their bodies sing higher.

The feeling of Fabian thrusting into him, the feeling of that pleasure dancing through his body from where they were joined together hummed through his body and every nerve. His legs were tightly around Fabian's waist and he was pressing down onto his lover's flesh, trying to hold him tightly inside of him as Fabian's teeth and lips trailed marks up and down his neck, over his collar bones before trailing up to capture his lips in a deep, desperate kiss as he started pounding into Harry, swallowing the cries and groans Harry let out as he moved with him.

Their slick skin slid together, they were more exchanging panting breaths than kissing and Harry choked out a gasp as Fabian suddenly rolled them again so Harry was on top, sinking him even further down onto Fabian's rock hard erection. His hands automatically pressed down onto Fabian's hard chest, his legs tightening around his solid body and his back arched as his prostate was stimulated with the move.

'Move for me,' Fabian breathed out, cupping Harry's hips. Harry blushed slightly, somehow feeling more exposed like this than the other times they had made love. But the desire and passion in Fabian's eyes was mixed with the tenderness and affection...and what Harry in moments secretly hoped with growing love... and it was that that allowed him the confidence to start moving.

At first it was slowly and unsure, but he realised quickly that this was a perfect position for Fabian to rub directly against his prostate, and the passion was practically roaring through his ears as his hips found a rhythm, grinding and moving in a manner that he didn't realise looked so amazingly sensual and perfect that Fabian was suddenly terrified he was going to spill himself too soon.

The smooth roll and rock of his hips and their joined eye contact didn't leave them long until Fabian gasped and thrust as hard and far into Harry as he could without hurting him, spilling deep inside of his husband. Harry could only hold on until Fabian was just swimming back from the rocking throbs of pleasure before he moved restlessly against Fabian with a small whine, reminding him of the fact that Harry's hadn't climaxed yet.

'I'm sorry, you're just so gorgeous, you look so perfect riding me, rocking over me, you feel so perfect around me, feel so perfect against me, in my arms. You were made for me Harry, can you feel it? Can you feel the way our bodies fit together? Can you feel the way we move together? Can you feel the way our magic rolls together. My husband, my future,' Fabian's words more than his hand around Harry's erection drove him over the edge, and he grit his teeth as he spilled over their stomach's and over Fabian's hand. 'Perfect,'

'Oh Merlin...I think my bones just melted,' Harry groaned a few moments later where he was lying sprawled and boneless on top of Fabian, his fingers absently drawing patterns over Fabian's side.

'I can't feel my legs,' Fabian laughed. 'Merlin Harry, I never imagined that would ever be like this,' Harry lifted his head and wriggled forwards enough to press their lips together in a lazy kiss before dropping his head down onto Fabian's chest over his heart.

'How does it feel like you have been part of my life forever?' Harry hummed kissing his chest.

'Its our magic, it matches together...'

'No, its you,' Harry interrupted shaking his head. There was a pause and then Fabian's arms tightened around his young husband not able to come up with an answer for that.

'Goodnight,' he finally breathed softly, running his fingers through Harry's hair as the peace between them started lulling them to sleep.

'Night,' Harry murmured snuggling closer into Fabian.

* * *

><p>Harry grinned as arms wrapped around him, a warm body pressed to his back, he felt the responding grin against his skin to the giggle he couldn't help letting out as ticklish kisses were placed on his neck.<p>

'Mmm that smells amazing,' Fabian kissed his cheek as he peered over his shoulder at the cooker.

'Full English no mushrooms though,' Harry added.

'Ugh thank Merlin,' Fabian shuddered.

'What is it with you and mushrooms?' harry asked curiously.

'I accidentally ruined one of Molly's favourite dresses when she was fifteen and she cast a spell that everything I ate for seven months turned into mushrooms,' Fabian groaned. 'Don't laugh!'

'I'm sorry, I just can't believe how much the twins are like her!' Harry chuckled.

'My childhood was one of torture,' Fabian nodded looking miserably at Harry who just laughed harder.

'Aww you poor thing, think how poor Ron coped there were two of them,' Harry patted his cheek.

'Your sympathy overwhelms me,' Fabian was pouting now.

'I'll make French toast,' Harry offered.

'I may be forgiving you,' Fabian muttered. Harry just grinned at him kissing his cheek before turning to make sure that the eggs weren't burning.

* * *

><p>'I have something for you,' Fabian kissed Harry cheek before putting a large box in his sight.<p>

'You were only supposed to be going out to get milk and bread!' Harry scolded slightly.

'I know, but I saw it and I couldn't resist,' Fabian grinned kissing his cheek again and then flopping on to the sofa as well looking at Harry with expectant eyes.

'Fabian...' Harry frowned a little biting his lip, torn between wanting the present from someone who just wanted to spoil him to show him they cared, and not wanting Fabian to think he had to buy him things.

'Open the present,' Fabian kissed him. Harry went to argue but he let out a squeak when the box suddenly moved on his lap. 'Its kind of none returnable,' Fabian grinned a little sheepishly.

Harry nervously pulled back the lid, this was Fred and George's uncle and one of the original red haired twins. But he let out a gasp at the little face peering back at him. The little puppy shifted and placed a paw over the top of the box letting out a little excited yip.

'A puppy?' Harry breathed out reaching into the box and ling out the puppy holding it to his chest and laughing as he started excitedly licking Harry's nose, wiggling happily in Harry's arms.

'Well he's kind of a present to both of us. Do you like him?' Fabian asked, the question not really needing an answer considering Harry was rubbing his face into the soft fur of the puppy.

'He's so cute! He's a puppy,' Harry said slightly awed.

'I thought you would like having a puppy around. He's a cross breed, Husky and collie,' Fabian wrapped his arm around Harry, petting the puppy with his free hand.

'Thank you, he's so perfect!' Harry cooed turning to press excited kisses to Fabian's lips.

'You're welcome,' Fabian smiled. 'Come on I got some other bits he will need we can set them out for him, and we'll need a name,'

* * *

><p>'Cavall! Come on boy,' Fabian called.<p>

'Cavall!' Harry called throwing a smirk at his husband as the little blur of white a grey tripped over his own paws running back to them.

'That's not fair,' Fabian pouted.

'He prefers me, sorry,' Harry laughed swinging their joined hands before bending to give Cavall a gentle pat.

'I can't really blame him,' Fabian smiled wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Harry squeezed his hands and they carried on walking through the gorgeous park Fabian had brought them to.

'How about here?' Harry asked looking around the little secluded little grassy area with some trees surrounding it.

'Looks perfect to me,' Fabian nodded. While Harry called their bundle of puppy back over Fabian pulled their picnic blanket out from his pocket, enlarged it and spread it onto the grass before pulling out their picnic basket as well.

'Hello you, are you having fun?' Harry picked Cavall up and pressed a kiss to his fur, hugging him close.

'I think he is, all these smells and space,' Fabian said sitting down on the blanket.

'Yes because there is so little space for him at home, ' Harry snorted thinking about the massive gorgeous back yard and pool. 'What?' He asked looking up from sitting down himself to see Fabian fairly beaming at him.

'You called it home,' Fabian breathed out happily.

'You've made it feel like home,' Harry shrugged flushing slightly.

'It is your home, our home. You've made it that for me as well,' Fabian crawled forwards, pressing gently to make Harry lie back and covered his smaller frame with his own. Harry smiled cupping Fabian's cheek and leaning forwards to press their lips together. At least until Fabian started laughing against his lips

'What?!' Harry glared feeling a little offended.

'Our little bundle of fluff got jealous I think, he is currently rock climbing my back,' Fabian laughing. Sure enough when he dropped his head a little a small furry face popped over his shoulder and Harry could see a tail wagging furiously. 'Why did I think a puppy was a good idea?' Fabian huffed.

'You're still sore that he started barking when I was giving you a...blow job this morning,' Harry teased, blushing a furious red that always delighted Fabian.

'I was so close!' Fabian whined dropping his head onto Harry's shoulder.

'I finished you!' Harry huffed blushing even darker.

'Not the same. He's trying to sabotage me!' Fabian insisted.

'Our puppy is trying to sabotage you orgasiming?' Harry burst out laughing.

'He is!' Fabian insisted.

'Ok you big baby, quite the dramatics and show me what you made I have been looking forward to this since yesterday,' Harry grinned rolling them over and then sitting up on Fabian's legs o reach for the basket. Cavall bouncing excitedly around the blanket yipping before diving on Fabian and licking his face.

'Ah! I was wrong its not sabotage, it a conspiracy between the two of you!' Fabian spluttered picking up the squirming body and holding it over him, his small body wiggling still with the force he was wagging his tail.

'I do plan on taking over our house and kicking you out using our puppy,' Harry nodded seriously before laughing at the glaring pout he received.

* * *

><p>'The fountains mingle with the river<p>

And the rivers with the ocean,

The winds of heaven mix for ever

With a sweet emotion;

Nothing in the world is single;

All things by a law divine

In one spirit meet and mingle.

Why not I with thine?—

See the mountains kiss high heaven

And the waves clasp one another;

No sister-flower would be forgiven

If it disdained its brother;

And the sunlight clasps the earth

And the moonbeams kiss the sea:

What is all this sweet work worth

If thou kiss not me?'

'That's beautiful,' Harry sighed opening his eyes and looked around at Fabian, his husband meeting his eyes and smiling. Harry was lying with his head resting in Fabian's lap, s fingers combing through Cavall's fur where he was snoozing happily on his chest. They were lying on the picnic in the sunlight with Fabian reading some of his favourite poems to Harry. 'Another one?' He asked.

'My Mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun,

Coral is far more red than her lips red;

If snow be white, why then her breasts are done.

If hairs be wires, black wires grow upon her head.

I have seen rose damask'd, red and white

But no such roses see I in her cheeks,

And in some perfumes is there more delight

Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks. I love to hear he speak, et well I know

That music hath a far more pleasing sound.

I grant I never saw a goddess go,

When my mistress walks, treads, on the ground.

And yet by heaven, I think my love as rare

As any she belied with false compare,'

* * *

><p>'Something smells good,' Fabian groaned as he flopped onto the sofa.<p>

'I made you favourite,' Harry smiled walking into the room throwing a tea towel over his shoulder. He looked warmly at Fabian as he reached him, swinging his leg over Fabian's thighs and sitting down, leaning down to kiss him as Fabian's hands cupped his hips.

'Hmm I missed you,' Fabian hummed into the kiss.

'You were gone five hours. Gideon is right you're obsessed,' Harry chuckled before nudging his nose against Fabian's. 'But I guess so am I, I missed you too, a lot,'

'Maybe we should make up for it,' Fabian grinned, sliding his hands into the back of Harry's sleep trousers and cupping his bum cheeks.

'Oh holy fucking Merlin! My eyes! Oh Merlin its true!' Ron's yelp and Cavall's barking parted them quickly like they had had cold water thrown on them.

'Ron?' Harry yelped looking into the fire seeing his best friend's head floating in the flames.

'Oh Merlin I need an obliviate, I caught my best friend and uncle making out,' Ron groaned pitifully.

'Give it ten minutes you would have seen a hell of a lot more,' Fabian grumbled with a pout.

'Honey why don't you go put supper under a stasis?' Harry suggested kneeling in front of the fireplace.

'Nice o se you nephew,' Fabian waved cheerfully.

'Harry...that's my uncle,' Ron groaned.

'He's my husband as well now,' Harry said pointedly.

'You look really good Harry,' Ron said softly. 'Happy,'

'I am...really, really happy,' Harry smiled.

'Harry. Merlin I'm so glad you're safe. And you're safe from Dumbledore, you should have seen the hissy fit he was throwing when they found out you had disappeared! I can't believe that mum, dad and Sirius pulled this off under everyone's noses, under Dumbledore's! Ron crowed.

'I've spoken to Sirius a few times, he was very pleased with himself,' Harry laughed.

'So...married life is suiting you?' Ron smiled little awkwardly but honestly getting an answering smile as Harry made himself comfy.

* * *

><p>'Harry, we had better eat supper,' Fabian leant down to kiss Harry' cheek.<p>

'Hey sorry I didn't realise the time,' Harry linked their fingers together turning to smile at Ron.

'No smooching where the nephew/best friend can see please,' Ron grumbled from the fireplace.

'I have to watch my brother/sister playing tonsil hockey on a regular basis, you can put up with me kissing my husband,' Harry snorted.

'Alright, alright, don't say that where mum can hear you or she'll start organising our bonding agreement,' Ron huffed. 'Harry, why don't you go and finish your meal? I just want a quick word with Uncle Fabian, '

'Behave,' Harry said firmly after searching his friends features. He kissed Fabian's cheek before standing and making his way into the kitchen. Once he heard Harry moving around in the room Fabian turned back to Ron with an expectant look.

'I love you Uncle Fabian, and I know you're a good man, but Harry in my best friend and he has been through a hell of a lot, he deserves to be happy. Do not mess this up, he's already starting to fall in love with you...'

'What? Really?!' Fabian interrupted hopefully.

'Yes really, he probably doesn't even realise himself just how much. If you hurt him or break his heart...'

'You'll come after me and curse me and make me regret it,' Fabian nodded.

'Oh yeah, of course I will, but its not m you have to be afraid of. My girlfriend is the smartest witch of our age and she loves Harry just as much as me. You hurt him and she will come up with a way to torture you that you will never see coming in your wildest dreams, and will make you regret you were ever born,' Ron said proudly.

'Good job that I have absolutely no intention of hurting him then,' Fabian coughed.

'Then we have an understanding. Look after him and I'll see you soon Uncle Fabian, love you,' Ron grinned cheerfully.

Fabian blinked at the fireplace for a few moments longer before standing and making his way to the kitchen, flopping at the small round table Harry had requested that they put in there, just big enough for the two of them, and watched Harry pottering around finishing off their meal. Harry turned around and looked at him closely before his lips turned up a little as he fought not to smile.

'He threatened you with Hermione huh?' He chuckled reaching into one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a bottle of fire whisky and a glass.

'Is she really that scary?' Fabian choked.

'Well, she brewed polyjuice potion in our second year, so yup pretty much,' Harry grinned sliding onto Fabian's knee and pouring him a glass.

'Why were you brewing polyjuice in your second year?!' Fabian spluttered.

'Well long story short, we thought that Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin that had been setting the Basilisk lose, we turned into Slytherins and questioned Draco hoping he would reveal everything to us. Well me and Ron did, Hermione added cat hair to hers thinking it was human and had a bit of a reaction,' Harry chuckled.

'Bloody hell,' Fabian shook his head taking a hearty swig of his drink.

'You don't know the half of it,' Harry laughed stealing Fabian's glass for a swig himself before moving to finish their meal.

* * *

><p>'Don't you dare! Don't you dar...Fabian!' Harry shrieked laughing trying to dodge away from his husband. Fabian grabbed him around the waist and dabbed another splodge of paint onto his cheek.<p>

'Painting you is much more fun than painting the room,' Fabian chuckled.

'We're supposed to be decorating!' Harry laughed wrapping his arms around Fabian's neck and kissing him.

'This...isn't decorating,' Fabian said softly, even as his hands tugged Harry's shirt up.

'More...fun,' Harry said distractedly tugged Fabian's shirt off.

'Not arguing with you,' Fabian shrugged off his shirt and reached down to yank Harry's off as well.

'You're too distracting,' Harry groaned as his fingers fumbled with Fabian's jeans zipper, the man looked as good in muggle clothing as he dig in wizarding. Harry grumbled into Fabian's mouth as he tore at the button that did not want to come undone.

'You're...too gorgeous...need you all the damned time,' Fabian grunted licking into Harry's mouth hungrily.

'Wet!' Harry huffed as Fabian pushed him against the wall, the wall they had just finished painting from the feeling against his back.

'Sorry...we'll fix it,' Fabian undid Harry's trousers and shoved them down, cupping his thighs and lifting him up, Harry eagerly wrapping his legs around his waist.

'Need you,' Harry groaned fisting his hand into Fabian's hair and rocking against him. Fabian let out a sound like a whimper before his fingers were eagerly pressing inside of him.

* * *

><p>'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' Harry laughed from where he was lying on top of Fabian.<p>

'I think it was a perfect idea. We should leave the wall like that, good memories,' Fabian grinned stroking his fingers up and down Harry's paint covered back.

'Definitely not, my Godfather will want to see the house at some point when he arrives next week,' Harry choked.

'Shame, ugh its going to be a nightmare to get out our hair,' Fabian huffed.

'I...'

'Fabian? Harry? Are you here? I thought you said you were decorating tod...oh Merlin my eyes!' Gideon shrieked before spinning and racing back out of the room.

'What have we told you about knocking!' Harry shouted after him while Fabian just carried on laughing.

'Seriously! I'm getting you two chucked out for a lust potion, you're terrible! How I don't have a niece or nephew on the way already I don't know, but you keep up this pace and it won't be long!' Gideon shrieked back.

'I wouldn't be complaining,' Fabian grinned kissing Harry before sitting up and sorting through their clothes.

'I don't know where is even safe to sit and touch in here anymore!'

'Pretty much nowhere,' Harry grinned as he tugged his trousers on.

'Please tell me you're kidding!' Gideon squeaked.

'Of course I am, we're not actually that bad,' Harry huffed walking into the kitchen. He snorted and shook his head at the mournful, puppy dog eyes he was receiving from his husband's mirror, the same expression he had learnt Fabian had also perfected after their first argument, making it nearly impossible to stay mad at him.

'Where is the little fur monster?' Zoe asked as she walked in with Samuel perched on her hip. She leant over and kissed Harry's cheek, snickering at the paint in his hair and on his skin. 'Decorating is going well I see?' She said teasingly.

Zoe was the polar opposite of Harry, blonde haired, blue eyed, pale skinned, nearly 5,10. She was quiet and almost constantly calm looking, but she had a mischievous streak a mile wide.

'Much more fun than I anticipated,' Harry grinned reaching out and taking Samuel from her while ignoring Gideon's whimper at his words. 'Cavall is in our bedroom, he kept trying to lick the paint,'

'Are we just ignoring my pain?' Gideon huffed.

'Yes,' Harry and Zoe grinned before Harry went back to blowing raspberries on a giggling Samuel's cheek.

'You need to learn to knock,' Fabian smacked Gideon on the shoulder.

'I'm just used to you being all sad and lonely and not having anyone over,' Gideon pouted.

'Well now I'm all happy and married to a very good looking, gorgeous, perfect husband so you should knock,' Fabian grinned even when Harry threw an orange at him with blushing darkly, Zoe fading to hide her laughter behind her hand.

'Where is Rose?' Harry asked.

'Over at a friend's for a play date,' Zoe smiled. 'Would you be ok taking Sam earlier?'

'Its no problem, is it Sammy,' Harry grinned.

'Thank you for this,' Zoe smiled.

'Its no problem,' Fabian smiled tickling Harry's side.

'Oh stop pouting husband and lets go shopping, we need to get everything in and sorted before the hoard arrives next week,' Zoe nudged he husband as she slipped her handbag back onto her shoulder.

* * *

><p>'Are you ready for everyone turning up?' Fabian asked as Harry wriggled underneath the covers and into his side.<p>

'Honestly? Not really,' Harry sighed resting his head onto Fabian's shoulder.

'Why? I know you miss them,' Fabian frowned looking down to try and see Harry's face, but he was firmly focussed on Cavall, stroking his fingers through his fur where he was lying on Fabian's leg.

'It feels like we're living in our own little world here, and them coming...it makes it all real. I've been so happy, and it just feels like mixing that life and this one, its going to spoil it,' Harry sighed. 'Its silly,'

'Its not silly if its worrying you. We're not going to change, who we are isn't going to change,' Fabian said softly stroking his fingers down Harry's back.

'What about who we're becoming, its only two weeks until I have to go back to Hogwarts, what happens when Dumbledore starts interfering?' Harry frowned.

'Hey, how long have you been worrying about this? Harry I am not going to let Dumbledore get between us. I know that I come across as a bit of an idiot. But I'm powerful and I have a lot of political clout in this country and in Britain,' Fabian reassured him.

'You're not an idiot,' Harry smiled placing his chin on Fabian's chest and smiling at his husband. 'And I happen to love who you are...I mean I...' Harry stammered realised what he had just said.

'I happen to really love who you are to,' Fabian was beaming as he leant down to kiss Harry. 'Now this lot are going to be coming here, we'll get to spend a week with them during the days before we ship them back to Gideon and Zoe and we will come back here and have mad monkey sex through most of the night,' Fabian grinned.

'Mad monkey sex huh?' Harry laughed. He squeaked when Fabian pulled him up his body and flipped them over so he was hovering over Harry.

'Yes, wild monkey sex. And when you go back to Hogwarts we will get up in the morning, I will make you breakfast, you will floo over, get through your lessons with Hermione and Ron, then you will floo back to me and Cavall, we'll have some time together, make supper, maybe some mad monkey sex, then we'll go to sleep together. And we'll carry on learning about each other, learning about our lives together. Its one more year, and then...'

'And then?' Harry blinked.

'And then you are mines, all mines!' Fabian cackled dramatically, burying his face into Harry's shoulder nipping and sucking the skin as Harry shouted out in shock before he started laughing while Cavall bounced around the bed by their legs barking excitedly.

'You are such a dork,' Harry laughed wrapping his arms around Fabian's shoulders and leaning up kiss him. 'But you're my dork, and I love you,'

'I love you too, so much,' Fabian smiled kissing Harry gently as he brushed his fingers over his cheek, the words lighting a glow that had been growing in both their hearts.


End file.
